A Hard Lesson
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: The Kirisaki Daiichi basketball team feels that Hanamiya is being a bit too strict lately and needs to teach him a lesson. But no team member wants to be on his bad side. They choose Kazuya to show him that his actions need to change. The only way to teach him? Through punishment. ((Hanamiya and Kazuya, NSFW, one shot?))


I wrote this for a friend who requested a Hanamiya BDSM fic due to the lack of them.

Characters do not belong to me.

so Enjoy!

* * *

His head felt fuzzy after just waking up, his body too was feeling heavier too. Brown eyes wandered around familiar room he was in. Hanamiya was lying on the small bed with no shirt on and his pants thrown across the floor leaving him in his boxers. To his right he could see a flat screen TV mounted on the wall and a coffee table across the room. As he was looking at his surroundings when the door creaked open. "Ah you're awake?" Kazuya walked into the room. Same long unkempt hair covering his eyes. Hanamiya realized where he was. It was Kazuya's bedroom; he had been there before to play video games and to talk over new game plays. He tried sitting up on the bed only to find that when he pushed up his body just fell down back onto the bed. His head lolled to the side, eyes falling on two empty cups upon the coffee table in the room.

"Well, I sorta had to drug you Hanamiya. I didn't want you to put up too mush of a fight when I did this." Kazuya's voice grew closer as he walked towards his occupied bed before he sat on it next to the other drugged male. Hanamiya watched Kazuya reach down under his bed pulling out an old shoe box and removed the lid. From his position laying down he caught the sight of what looked like metal, leather, rope, and also some bottles filled with clear liquid.

"I never took you to be that kind of guy Kazuya. Pulling out those kinds of things from under your bed. tch." Due to the drugs still having effect Hanamiya's voice was slurred while talking.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about. Just like other people's feelings." While speaking in a calm tone Kazuya set down the box, pulling out one of the items from within it. He reached over Hanamiya grabbing both of his wrists and pulling them on top of his chest. There was little resistance from the male laying down thanks to the effect of the drugs as Kazuya wrapped and tied a tough, heavy, black scarf around both of his wrists and tightly tied them together.

"Other people's feelings? Who cares about that as long as I get to see them grinding their teeth. What about this, hmm? Why are my wrists tied?"

"The rest of the team decided we don't want to be such dicks anymore. Unfortunately, I was the one with the short straw who has to teach you a lesson. As for your wrists, I just didn't want you struggling or hitting me. Being bound adds more to this, ummm, punishment." While talking Kazuya had once again reached down into the box on the floor, pulling out another item. He leaned over Hanamiya reaching for his neck with the black material he held in his hands.

Hanamiya was confused; not being able to move his head while Kazuya brought his hands to his neck then wrapped something around it. There was the sound of a click and then he felt the rough texture of the black colour that had been placed around his neck. Hanging from the collar was a chain leash hanging down to where the handle of it laid on the bed next to him.

"What the HELL? I'm not a dog, man. Just stop this now and take this off me." Hanamiya's voice was crisper now that the drugs were starting to lose effect. His strength was also coming back, but due to his wrists being tied and a collar around his neck there wasn't much he could do.

"No can do. If anyone found out I stopped now then I would be ridiculed the rest of high school. Anyway, this is when the real fun starts to happen." Kazuya said this while looking into the others eyes and talking in an all too creepy calm tone of voice. Up to this point Hanamiya had his legs pinned close; he wasn't about to allowing him even more access that easily. In one swift movement though Kazuya moved his body over him grabbing the half hard bulge surprising the bound male. His hand started to massage the other, giving him a hand job through the remaining cloth.

"What now Kazuya? I swear I'm not hard from just being tied up I hate this kind of stuff. I think it has gone far enough now."

"It's the drugs I gave you Hanamiya, they are supposed to make you harder than you are. So I can see that you are still resisting but soon you'll be begging for more in no time."

From the movements caused by the moving hand Hanamiya unconsciously opened his legs more, though this gave access for Kazuya to pull down his boxers revealing the others now hard member. The boxers were thrown across the room joining the discarded pants. Before the bare male could understand what was going on Kazuya already was in the process of tying a spreader bar that had been brought out earlier onto his legs at mid-thigh. Kazuya leaned back on the bed admiring his work. A tied up Hanamiya was laid before him, hands bound together, cock on his stomach and asking him for more pleasure, his legs tied apart allowing access to all of his body. The bound male knew the other had the upper hand now. There was no way he could get out of these knots he would have to put up with it and kill him later.

'_God, I want to kiss him. I want to dominate him right now.' _This single thought ran through Kazuya's mind as he admired the other. Grabbing his own shirt he threw it towards the rest of the discarded clothes, he also took off his pants while thinking the same thing. Leaving him in his boxers with only a half hard on. Leaning back over Hanamiya he looked into the others eyes before connecting their mouths. Little resistance was shown from the other before he decided that his action against everything now was futile before giving into the kiss. Kazuya pulled back after a few moments of kissing, leaning his forehead on Hanamiya's, a string of saliva still connected while they both panted. A few seconds of their eyes connecting later and three fingers were pushed against the bounds males lips a single command given. "Lick" The three fingers were brought into his mouth as Hanamiya started to suck on them wrapping his tongue around each digit in turn, fully covering them.

'_Shit he's good at this. Why is he so good?' _Kazuya felt himself getting harder from the other sucking on his fingers. With his remaining hand he took off his boxers exposing his hard and starting to drip in pre-cum member. Once the tight boxers were removed his hand then found the others member, wrapping around it and starting to jerk him off. Fingers still in his mouth Hanamiya gasped feeling the warm hand wrap around him. Kazuya took this opportunity to remove his fingers, leaving drool dripping down his mouth, and bringing them to the tied male's entrance also removing his hand from his member. He pressed his middle finger covered in saliva into the others entrance before pulling it back out, rubbing it around the tight ring of muscle and then plunging all of his middle finger into him. Hanamiya squirmed feeling the intrusion, as the finger started to move being brought in and out of his tight entrance another of the wet digits was added making his hips buck and push back onto the fingers. Kazuya placed his hand that wasn't doing anything onto Hanamiya's hip holding him down firmly onto the bed. As the third finger was introduced a gasp was let out followed by a moan when the digits were pushed back inside of him and hit his prostate. After the moan was finished and Kazuya took note of where the other male liked to be touched, he withdrew the three fingers. He reached down to grab the bottle of lube off the floor. He popped open the lid of the bottle as Hanamiya looked up with a confused stare from losing the pleasure from the fingers.

"I guess you're ready. I mean, you're body is practically begging me right now. It was just sucking in my fingers and you were quite thoroughly enjoying it, so how about something bigger?" Kazuya squeezed the bottle into his hand then rubbed it onto his now full hard on. One hand on the spreader bar and one on Hanamiya's hip he rolled the other over, onto his forearms and knees thus forcing him into a perfect position to show Kazuya his pale ass in the air. Leaning forewords, Kazuya positioned himself between the others legs and rubbed the tip of his dick around Hanamiya's stretched entrance.

"Although, even though I want to continue right now. I won't unless you ask for it. Beg me to fuck you. Say it Hanamiya." Kazuya continued rubbing his cock around the stretched entrance sometimes pushing in the tip but pulling right out after, teasing the bound male to no end.

Hanamiya looked down at his bound wrists knowing that he would be left tied up with a hard on if he didn't ask for this right now. _'Damn Kazuya. When did you get so evil and good at this kind of stuff?'_

Still looking towards his hands, in a small voice Hanamiya spoke; "I want it, Kazuya."

Kazuya still moving his cock against the others ass leaned forewords even more. "Did you say something? You have to speak up or else I can't hear you." Barely holding back his chuckles at how evil towards the other he was being Kazuya waited for a reply to this statement. Expecting a quick 'Fuck off!' or some other statement along those lines, Kazuya sat straight up in shock when Hanamiya lifted his head up, looked over his shoulder into his eyes and said "I want you to fuck me Kazuya. Right now."

Not waiting any longer he thrusted into Hanamiya all the way till his hips were firmly pressed against the others ass. This fast movement made the tied male scream out and start to shake as he felt the others full length sitting inside of him, filling him up completely. Let's just say, Kazuya wasn't on the small side and he also wasn't afraid to show off. Staying still to let Hanamiya adjust to his size he once again leaned forward, one hand gripped the bed sheets for support while his other found one of Hanamiya's nipples. He started to massage the small nub in his hand, feeling it get hard as well. Pulling and tweaking it until a throaty moan was let out of Hanamiya's opened mouth as he pushed his hips back silently telling the other to start moving. Kazuya pulled back his hips almost withdrawing his full member from the male when he pushed it back in, slower this time than when he had entered him. Almost instantly a slow pace like this was set up. With Kazuya pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in while he switched hands playing with the other hardening nipple, his mouth busy sucking on the others shoulders and back of his neck leaving scattered marks. Even though Hanamiya was trying his best to hold in his moans some were escaping from his mouth, after a deep thrust he let out a loud moan once again looking over his shoulder into Kazuya's eyes that were reviled thanks to his hair being pushed back from the sweat. Their mouths connected tongues clashing, moans mixing into pleasure, and saliva dripping down each others chins. The kiss broke apart both panting from pleasure.

"F…faster. Kazuya, faster." Hanamiya completely let himself go now. He just wanted pleasure and this slow pace was tormenting him.

Kazuya sat up leaving his dick buried deep inside the tight ass but not moving now. In his hand was the handle for the leash connected to the collar at Hanamiya's neck. The other pushed back his hips onto the stilled member inside of him wondering why the movement had now stopped. Kazuya pulled the metal chain leash, pulling up Hanamiya's head in the process. Holding it tight, he let the cold metal lightly touch the others bare back sending visible shivers along the others back and spine.

"Hmm. I'll go faster, but you have to stop holding back your voice. No one else is home, I want to hear your voice more."

After hearing Kazuya's smooth voice coming from behind him Hanamiya shook his head as mush as he could signalling yes, he would let his voice out. Still gripping the leash tightly Kazuya pulled out and pushed back in, faster and harder now. Getting faster with each thrust until each of them was panting, moaning, and gasping at each thrust. The sound of skin slapping and metal clanging from the leash sounded thought out the room mixed with the male's various sounds coming from their mouths. The constrictions around Kazuya's dick became more intense, squeezing him more, drawing him farther inside. He knew at this pace that the other would be finishing soon, so he pulled out leaving the other surprised and still moving his hips on his own looking for more. Flipping the other male over again onto his back Kazuya untied the spread bar from his legs then positioned himself between them. Hanamiya instantly wrapped his legs around the others waist drawing his body in closer. Before thrusting back inside the waiting tight warmth, Kazuya also undid the knot bounding Hanamiya's hands and wrists together. The leash fallen beside them and forgotten but still connected to the others collar around his neck. Leaning over the now untied male Kazuya pushed himself back into the other once again setting up the same fast pace. Once of Hanamiya's arms wrapped around Kazuya's shoulders and he buried his other hand into his hair pulling the others mouth into another sloppy kiss. The new angle allowed for Kazuya to find his prostate hitting it right on. The kiss broke with both male's gasping at the constrictions hitting his prostate brought. The fast, deep pace kept up when eyes and connected with both boys now panting like crazy.

"Ka..Kazu…ya. Gon-gonna….coming." Hanamiya threw his head back, his back arched off the bed pushing his own cock between his and Kazuya's body, his insides clenched hard around Kazuya making his thrust slow down. Kazuya took his chance to latch his mouth onto the others exposed neck biting down, tasting blood he started to lick it up and suck on the broken skin. Hanamiya lost in his climax, finally came moaning loudly saying Kazuya's name, spilling onto his own stomach and Kazuya's. The tightness pulling on Kazuya's own dick caused him to climax, burying himself into the other he let his orgasm take over. He came inside of the other filling him up even more. He let everything out inside of Hanamiya. Pulling out already soft member he rolled onto the bed next to the panting Hanamiya.

"Well, that was better than expected. We should shower ya know" Kazuya panted looking over to Hanamiya who was now laying on his side facing away from the other with the collar on. He reached over undoing the buckle and slipping off the rough collar throwing it onto the floor, leash following with a clang. He lied back down wrapping an arm over Hanamiya's waist.

"Next time…use a condom. Jerk. We can shower after sleeping...Weren't you supposrd to be...teaching me a lesson...or something?" Hanamiya spoke between pants, Kazuya started to laugh after hearing his words.

"Sorry, sorry. I got distracted by your _sexy _body. Oh yeah I was, wasn't I? What was it again…Wait…did you say next time?" Kazuya looked over to the other boy. Next time? He thought that he would be surely dead after this.

"Tch, of course you don't remember. Yeah…next time. As if I would say that….idiot." Hanamiya's voice slowly drifted lower as he spoke until he was only whispering. But the words still reached Kazuya's ears. Eventually soft breathing could be heard coming from him.

"Heh, I know you're kidding." Knowing the other was already asleep, his words unheard, he fell asleep hoping that there would defiantly be a next time. After this first night Kazuya's box of toys and other weird kink objects was used more frequently, it also slowly filled up with other objects that were all used at some point or another.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if there is any inconsistency I wrote this over a few weeks due to projects and exams. I hope you enjoyed it though!

Also, I'm working of the second part/side story for my other fic 'Hired Shadows', as well as an AoKaga fic.


End file.
